Transformers get a taste of being tiny (thanks alot Wheeljack!)
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: What happens when a girl get's a birthday present and her world of fanfiction get's turned into reality?And how will she keep this from her mom?The life of a teenager was already hard enough without minitransformers running around!
1. The begining(and I get a headache)

Paste

TRANSFORMERS GET A TASTE OF BEING TINY(THANKS WHEELJACK!)

"Hurry up Katy!Your going to be late for school."Groaning,I finished zipping up my jacket,"Just a minute!"I shouted back down the stairs.I looked over at my walls and were covered in transformer posters.I smiled when I saw Blitzwing."Crazy triple-changer always managed to get on my good side." "KATY!"I grumbled and flicked off my lights before closing my door."I'm coming!"I slid down the stair railing and landed at the bottom of them."Alright,I'm ready!"My Mom busseled past me,"About time!"I rolled my eyes and followed her out the door.I climbed in the passenger seat and slammed the Mom glanced at me before she started the we drove to school she turned to me,"Happy birthday,sweetheart."I looked over and smiled as she stopped the car,"Thanks mom."She smiled at me as I slipped out of the car and walked across the parking lot into the school.I ignored the geers and climbed the steps now that I'm in this pit,I might as well make the time go by name is Kathrina Viredachina,,most people call me Katy.I have cherry blonde hair and bright green eyes with gold flecks in them.I was wearing camo cargo pants,black converse,and a gean jacket that was unbuttoned revealing an Autobot insignia.I sat down and waited until class started.'Ugh!I'm so bored!'I grumbled in my am I going to last?

Time lapse;

I grumbled as I stumbled from the school building nursing my still sore black eye and split lip."Slagger..."I grumbled as I went over to where my Mom was parked.I slid into the passenger seat and closed the door.I saw her look over at me and frown,"Not a very good thing to do on your birthday sweet heart."I grumbled,"Well it's not my glitch-head was asking for it,picking on those before you say anything I did ask politely,then he just came and laughed in my face before punching me in the shoulder,so we got in a fight."She started the car and we pulled out of the parking lot.I buckled in my seat belt as she glanced at me,"So I gotta know,did you win?"I chortled at her question and nodded,"Yeah,I tanned his sorry butt good."She chuckled and patted me on the back as we walked up the side walk to our went inside the front door and she turned around and ran into the kitchen before running back out with a big box and a big grin on her face."Since it's your birthday and I know you love the transformers,I got you a present."She gave me the large cardboard suspecting what she was talking about I ripped open the top of it and was a huge collection of transformer toys!I jumped in the air and when I came back down I nearly strangled my Mom in a huge hug."Thank you so much Mom!I've gotta go organize them!"I scooped up the box and ran up the stairs as fast as I could into my room."Okay,now to set you guy's up."I mumbled to ,so in the following order are the toy's that I got.

**AUTOBOT'S**

**OPTIMUS PRIME;G1**

**ULTRA MAGNUS;ANIMATED**

**PROWL;ANIMATED**

**BULKHEAD;ANIMATED**

**IRONHIDE;G1**

**BUMBLBEE;ANIMATED**

**RATCHET;G1**

**WHEELJACK;G1**

**PERCEPTOR;G1**

**HOUND;G1**

**MIRAGE;G1**

**HOTSHOT;ARMADA**

**BLUR;ARMADA**

**JETFIRE;ARMADA**

**CLIFFJUMPER;G1**

**SLAG;G1**

**SNARL;G1**

**GRIMLOCK;G1**

**SLUDGE;G1**

**SWOOP;G1**

**DECEPTICONS**

**MEGATRON;ANIMATED,G1**

**BLITZWING;ANIMATED**

**STARSCREAM;ANIMATED,ARMADA**

**DEMOLISHER;ARMADA**

**CYCLONUS;ARMADA**

**SOUNDWAVE;G1**

**BLACKARACHNIA;ANIMATED**

**THUNDERCRACKER;G1**

**SKYWARP;G1**

**LUGNUT;ANIMATED**

**LOCKDOWN;ANIMATED**

**SWINDEL;ANIMATED**

I proudly arranged them on my bedside shelf and noted that it was getting dark outside.I went downstairs and gave Mom a kiss goodnight and hugged her before I went back upstairs and went into my closet.I picked out a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of gymn shorts.I went back into my room and laid down under the covers and looked over at my many neatly arranged goodness I have a big desk.I scanned them and picked out Blitzwing from the bunch."Hi there my crazy for bed,light's out everybody."I pulled down the switch on my lamp and turned off the light,before rolling over and snuggling with my action soon as I fell asleep,a blue glow emminated from next to my cheek and from my desk.

"When will this human wake up?" "I'm not sure but if she doesn't wake up soon I'll blow her to oblivian!" "Oh no you won' with me around Megatron."I rolled over in my sleep and held Blitzwing closer to myself."Awww,the human likes Blitzwing!" "Shut up Starscream!"I felt somthing slide against the side of my cheek."I like snuggling with the human!She is soft like shaved fillings."I groaned and sat up letting Blitzwing fall into my lap still inside my hand.I rubbed my eyes with my spare hand."What's going on?"I sleeply mumbled."We were going to ask you the same thing human."I slowly opened my eyes and looked in the direction that the voice had come from."AHHHHHH!"I shreiked as I fell over off the other side of my bed still holding Blitzwing.I groaned when my head hit the side of the wall.I rubbed my head when I heard Blitzwing speak,"Can jou let of me now femme?"I looked down at my hand and saw that Icy was in control,"How is this possible?"I wondered as I looked down at him in shook his head and sighed,"I'm not sure,but now I know why zhe humans hate to be held so much."I cuckled and set him down on the floor infront of stood up as I crawled over the top of my bed and looked at the large crowd of live transformer toy's standing on my desk."Um,hi?"I said while slightly waving my 's I got were stares.(A)Megatron stepped foreward and glared up at me,"Why have you brought us here human?".He growled.I snorted,"I wish."He seemed taken aback by my tone of voice and growled,"You have no idea who you're dealing with human."I waved my hand,"Been there done that.I've seen all the don't scare me."I swung my legs over the side of the bed,"Okay,Decepticons probably won't listen,but anyways,'Bot's and or 'Con's that know each other,could you get into seperate groups?"The Autobot's instantly went into action leaving all but one of the D-cons standing alone on the desk 'cause Blitzwing was on my shoulder."Thanks guy' D-cons,let's see where you belong."I reached for(A)Starscream and he shot my hand."Ouch!"I mumbled as I sucked on my finger.I pulled it out and looked at the red lump on my finger before glaring at finally gave all the little transformers a good veiw of my black eye."What happened to your optic?"(Ar)Starscream curiously asked.I nonchalantly shrugged,"I got in a fight at school."Grimlock huffed,"Me Grimlock bet you lose 'cause you human a femme."I smiled,"Nope,I actually beat him."Turning back to the offending 'screamer,I bent over and got right in his face-plate."Try somthing like that again and I hope you can sleep with your optics open."He visibly shivered and I sat up straight,"That goes for all of you.I may be a huge fan of you guy's but I will set,and do have boundaries."I brought my knees to my chest as Blitzwing flew down to his group,"So,how did you guy's get here?"All of the G1 bots glanced at earfins turned a bright red.I shook my head,"Never have seen that one coming."I stood up and saw that Swoop had gone after Laserbeak and both were outside flying shot at Laserbeak and she crashed in the path of a rouge Great rogue dog growled at her and started attacking sensed somthing over his bond after I ran out the door.I quietly shut the door and sprinted into the front yard."NO!"I yelled at the dog."Get away from her you mangy furball!"I ran at the dog and shoved it off of the injured toy.I scooped her up in my hand and cradeled her to my wounds were pretty bad and her cries of pain cut through my heart."Hey, 's okay.I've got you."She was a little bigger than my hand so I used both hands to hold her and was about to walk back inside when I heard Swoop call out,"Human,watch out!"I turned around to get tackled by he dog.I curled up around Laserbeak until the dog let up for a minute."Swoop!Take her up to that tree branch and **stay **there."He reluctantly took her in his arms and flew up to the bottom branch and set her down there before moving away from her.I rounded on the dog as it lept on me.I rolled around in the grass with his maw in my face.I roared in pain as he bit down hard on my shoulder and raked his claws down my cheek.I grabbed his head and bit through his yelped and sped off of me.I stood panting and watched as he turned to face me.I hunched over and growled at bared his teeth at me and slunk away.I sighed and went over to the tree where both bot's were still hiding.I climbed up to their branch and saw that Laserbeak was still leaking Energon.I reached over to her and she hissed at me.I smiled,"Shh,it's okay.I won't hurt you."She somewhat relaxed and I scooped her into my hand before jumping down to the ground.I slightly stumbled on impact and winced when I saw some of my blood on the grass.I shook my head to clear the disieness."You're going to be okay."I whispered to the injured I went back inside I turned to Swoop,"I sugest that you come inside."He nodded and transformed on my shoulder.I quietly opened the door and snuck back upstairs.I closed my bedroom door and ran to the bathroom with Soundwave and the rest of his cassettes on my heels.I got a tissue box from off the counter and ripped 5 out and set them on the counter before setting Laserbeak down on them.I turned around and set my hand on the and his group looked at it suspiciously before Rumble and Ravage came up to it and climbed I had them all on my hand.I lifted them onto the counter and let Soundwave start to fix her.I had forgotten that I left the bathroom door open so I sat down on the closed toilet seat and slipped my shirt off and revealing my string strap tanktop."Sssss,this is going to hurt."I grumbled at the sight of raw flesh and bloody shoulder."Why did you do that organic?"I turned and looked at the door only to find(A)Megatron standing there as foreboding as ever.I shrugged,"Eh,it's the right thing to do.I'm actually surprised and confused that you guy's haven't tried to kill each other yet."Megatron shrugged at me.I grabbed the bottle of Peroxide and unscrewed the cap.I tipped the bottle over my shoulder and braced myself as I tilted it downward."Mfmmm."I hissed through gritted teeth as my nerves began sending pain recptions to my brain.I clenched my fist until my knuckles turned white.I tipped the bottle back and sighed in relief and came right up to my foot and expectantly looked up at me.I leaned over and held out my empty lept into it and slightly wobbled as I raised my hand."You may deposit me on your uninjured shoulder human."I glanced at him warily before doing as he jumped off of my hand onto my shoulder and climbed along the back of my neck over to the unijured part of my other knelt down and slightly prodded it.I winced but didn't say held out his hand and I looked in the direction that he was pointing and saw a washrag.I quirked an eyebrow and handed it to motioned to the bottle,"Bring it over here."I slightly shrugged and brought it over to him and dropped some on the rags tip soaking gestured to the bathroom,"You may wish to grab somthing."I grabbed my shirt not knowing what to expect but barely kept from howling in pain as he began to scrub my wounded shoulder.I dug my finger nails into the shirt and bit my lip as he continued to finally stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at me with a scowl on his face and I retaliatedd with a smile,"Thanks.I probably could never have cleaned it that well."He just grumbled and dropped the rag on my lap,"Put me down on the ground immediately."I shrugged,"Sure."I picked him up by the back of his neck metal and set him down on the marched out of the room and left me with Soundwave and his cassettes.I turned my head to look at them,"How's Laserbeak?"Rumble sighed,"Not doesn't have anything to hold back the he did her self repair system would be able to do the rest."I cocked my head to the side as I thought back to see if we had anything to help.I opened the drawer that was infront of me and under Rumble pulling out a random roll of Teflon and handed it to him."Will this work?"He shrugged and took the roll before handing it to Soundwave.I saw him nod and rap her chest and wing in smirked at me,"Thanks fleshy."I nodded,"You're welcome."I stood up and was about to walk out of my bathroom when I heard Soundwave."May human set Soundwave and cassettes on the ground?"I turned around and smiled."Sure thing."I held out my hand and they all jumped on with Soundwave holding Laserbeak.I set my hand down on the ground and they jumped off.I stood up and walked back into my room.I went in and opened my large chest of misc. items and began my I found what I was looking for and pulled it out."Hey I know that Laserbeaks going to have to rest,she can have this little toy bed."I handed him a small half-cube with a down pillow stuffed inside of accepted it without any comment as I turned around to the gathered toys."Now to find you all a spot to stay."I dove back into the chest and resumed my search for somthing to house the bot's and con's."Ahha!"I shouted in glee when I found what I was looking for.I pulled out a large flat box and set it on the came and tried to look over the edge,but most for the fliers,that is."What is that?"I giggled at Skywarps question."It's a model of a Cybertronian equvalent to a block."At the name Cybertron everyone came over to me and saw that I had indeed made a fairly large playable model of a Cyberblock (that's what I'm calling it deal with it)."Good thing that I made it big enough for all of you."I went over to my desk and set it down on it."See?Now you guy's have a place to stay during your time here."The Decepticons grumbled and the Autobots were somewhat cheerful about it."Okay,I'll be right back.I've got to get somthing from the kitchen,don't do anything stupid please?"I left without waiting for an answer and ran down to the kitchen and grabbed the spare box of tinfoil.I quickly grabbed it and quietly crept back upstairs with it,"Okay,so far so good..."I trailed off as I turned around and saw my favorite Optimus G1(non-sentient)toy lying beheaded on the floor and a smirking G1 Megatron retrackting his tinfoil box fell from my hand and landed with such a loud thump that it woke my mom came up the stairs to see my toy's scattered all over the front of my room and me on the floor in tears holding my toy against my came in and knelt down while giving me a hug."Shhh,it's okay honey.I know how much it meant to you."I sniffled against her as my sobs finally left 'cause she had to go to work.I sat there on the floor still cradling my broken toy."Why?"I asked to know one in particular.I knew the Megatron that had done this would never own up to it."He was the last thing that my dad ever gave me before he died!"I could feel everyone freeze in the room as Prowl crept up to me."How did he die?"My breathing hitched as he quietly asked me.I sniffled,"He was in the war for was piloting the jet for his commanding was only one paruchute when they were hit by a surface-to-air missled and my daddy forced his general to take the only parachute before crashing into the 's that they had to identify him were his dogtags."I could feel everyone glance at the dog tags that I was wearing around my neck.I finally heard someone say,"He did it."I looked up and saw Skywarp pointing at his powered up his fusion canon and was about to shoot him before I growled."**No."**He froze and looked at me as I stood up,"You will not lay a finger on him or any other bot or con as a matter of fact while you are in my ?"He growled," you get back,if ever,you can go for now,my room.**My rules."**He scoffed,"And what can you possibly do to me?"I grinned wickedly,"Try me and you will find out."I turned around still holding my toy,"Tell me cold weather harmful to your anatomy?"He nodded,"Thank you."I set down my broken toy and snatched Megatron up from the floor faster that he could activate his blaster and went out the door to the kitchen."

your document here...


	2. Store trip,long story short never again

**Disclaimer; I (unfortunately) do not own anything referring to the transformers. If I did I would change a few things. Reviews are welcomed and thanks to everyone who has read this story.**

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMELLOWS AND MAKE SMORE'S!**

"Where are you going with him?" I looked down at Demolisher and smiled. "Old Megatron is going to take a dip in the freezer." He froze for a second and looked back up at me with fearful optics. "I'm not sure that is a good idea." I smiled at him. "Don't worry. Where he is going for a while, he won't be able to hurt anyone. For a while any ways." I continued walking and almost everybody followed. I went up to the fridge and opened the top door. "Enjoy the weather bucket-head." His roar of fury was cut off as the door closed sealing him in. I turned around and rubbed my hands together as I looked at everyone gathered at my feet. "Now, let's go set up your temporary home." The fliers flew up to my shoulders and sat there as we all walked back to my room. "Okay, to prevent any fighting. The buildings on the right will go to the Autobots, and the buildings on the left will go to the Decepticons. The area in the middle will be neutral territory. Understand me when I say **Neutral**." They all nodded as the phone rang. I looked down the hallway before turning my attention back to the toys. "Okay, I've got to go get that so you guys need to behave and I will be right back." I ran out of my room and picked up the phone. "Viredachina residence. May I ask who is calling?" "Hi sweetheart. I'm sorry but I need you to go to the grocery store real quick. I'm not asking you to make dinner. Just to pick up a few things for me. Okay?" I smiled, "Sure thing Mom. Did you leave me a list?" I pictured her mentally nodding as she answered me. "Yes, it should be on the kitchen counter. And the money that you will need should be on top of the freezer." "Okay. Love you Mom. Talk to you later." She said goodbye and I hung up. "Now to get out of the house without a group of miniformers following me." I mumbled to myself while leaning against the wall. "Vho vere jhou talking to?" "GNAHHH! WHAYA! I know kung-Fu! Show yourself!" "Vell. Jhou are an excitable femme aren't jhou?" "Blitzwing! You don't sneak up on somebody when they are mulling?" He gave me the what face. I sighed, "It's when sombody is deep in thought." He nodded before Hothead took over. "I am not stupid femmeling! I knew dat!" He barked at me before flying off to my room. "Okay, now that that's over with." I said slightly confused as I hesitantly walked back to my room. I went inside and looked at everyone and face palmed when I saw Wheeljack with my laptop. "Uh-uh Wheeljack. I intend to keep that in one piece." I chided him as I lifted the laptop out of reach. "But, I will let you have this." His earfins lit up in happiness as I handed him my old broken IPod. "Thank you." I laughed, "You're welcome." I stood up, "Okay, I know all of you guys but none of you know me. My name is Kathrina Viredachina, everybody calls me Katy." Optimus stepped forward as I turned around and began rummaging through my closet. "What are you doing Kathrina?" I continued digging through my shelves as I replied, "I need to go to the store for my Mom and grab some stuff so I need to change out of my pj's." A chorus of 'can we come?' followed that. My head hung. "I'm going to shower and while I do I will think about it. Sorry to mention that I have to balance the responsible and irresponsible toy's so there's no chaos." I went out the door before anyone could argue or complain. I went inside the bathroom and shut the door before looking around and making sure that there were no hiding miniformers, I undressed and jumped in the shower. I sighed as the hot water splashed onto my face and head. Thankfully I'm one of those five minute shower people so I was done pretty quick. When I got out of the shower I wrapped the towel around me and opened the glass door to find that the mirror had fogged up. "Just peachy." I muttered as I wiped it off with the excess towel. I soon dried off and quickly changed. I was wearing camo cargo pants with army boots for shoes and a black power shirt for a top. I had black leather fingerless gloves on my hands and my cherry blonde hair under my monster truck baseball cap. I opened the door and nearly tripped over the crowd of miniformers standing there. "What are you guys doing?" They all looked so cute the way they looked like a five year old with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "Umm, we were just, ah..." I smiled as Skywarp tried to come up with an excuse. "Well, in the warship you're a lively prankster, but here at my house you are nearly as meek as a mouse." His cheek plating turned pink and he warped into my room. "Well, come on. I've made up my mind as to who is coming with me." Everyone ran to my room ahead of me. "Getting there first won't make me hurry up." I said with amusement. That turned to shock when they all came back and started pulling on my pantleg.I laughed and slightly hurried up. "Okay! I'm coming!" I got back to my room and pull out my satchel. "Okay I want Prowl, Ironhide, Blurr, Hound from the Autobot's. Then from the Decepticons I want Demolisher, Blitzwing, Soundwave, and Thundercracker to come with me." I grinned when I saw the unpicked Bot's and Con's have a dejected look in their optics. "That is why I am letting everyone staying here have the whole house as your home. In other words 'Mi casa sue casa.' "They cheered and quieted when Megatron spoke up. "What about the outdoors?" Their heads snapped in my direction and I thought for a minute. "Hmmm, well. I guess it's okay as long as you guys only go in the backyard. That way we don't have a repeat of this morning." They all nodded as I knelt down. "Okay, everybot that I called earlier climb in."The Autobot's climbed in first and the Decepticons slowly came in. "Don't worry you guys. The Autobots won't attack you guy's, right?" I said a little loudly. They nodded a little forced as I stood up and fully opened the door. "Okay you guy's. The house is all your's!" They ran out of the room and spread all through out the house. I sighed, "I hope I did not just make a bad decision." Thundercracker stuck his head out of the bag, "It would have been a bad one if you had left Soundwave behind." I looked down at him. "Why?" My question was answered as he was pushed out of the way and Rumble and Frenzy replaced him. "Hi there human!" Rumble shouted as he waved at me. "Oh brother." I groaned. "Please let us come!" Frenzy pleaded. "Yeah! We promise to be good little Con's!" They clasped their servos and gave me the puppy visor. "Oh...okay." They cheered and ducked back in and were soon replaced by Prowl. "Are we gonna go?" I nodded. "Okay." He ducked back in and I went towards the front door and grabbed my house key's before walking out onto my front porch. I turned around and shut the door before locking it and walking around to the garage and opening it. I walked over to the drier and grabbed my trusty skateboard before walking outside and closed the door and dropped it on the concrete. At the noise everyone crowded at the edge of the bag and looked around, "What was that?" Almost everyone said at the same time. "Our transportation." I held my hand out as I put on my camo helmet. "Who wants to ride up top and watch?" Rumble and Frenzy ran out onto it immediately. "Anybody else?" Thundercracker came out slowly and Prowl followed. I raised my hand up to the helmet and let them jump off before closing the strap under my chin. "Everybody secured?" "Gravitational servos activated." I nodded, "Here we go!" I shouted before pushing off. I pushed off the sidewalk and we went flying down the street. "Woo-hoo!" I smiled as they were having fun. A bench came into sight and I laughed, "Hang on!" I jumped up in the air with the board and grinded down the top of it before I jumped off. Cheers echoed through my helmet as we continued down the sidewalk. I saw the grocery store coming into sight and I cut across the park. I jumped onto the stair railing and grinded down the railing before doing a side flip off and onto the sidewalk before rolling across the street and up to the door of the small grocery store. I took off my helmet and held it next to my open satchel. They all jumped back in and I set my skateboard and helmet down next to the door before walking in. "Okay now you guy's need to behave. Got it?" I looked down and they all nodded. I straightened up and went over to the vegetable aisle. I looked at a can of sliced prunes and stuck my tongue out. "Bleck!" I set them back and was about to move on when I felt a tug on my shirt. "Katy!" I looked down and saw Hound peeking out of my bag. "What is it?" "They're gone!" "Who is?" "The twins!" My eyes widened and I whirled around and saw them sneaking around towards me on a shelf. "What are you guys doing?!" I hissed as I scooped them into my hands. "Nothing." They sung. "Ugh! Just stay in the bag." I said in defeat as I continued shopping. When I had finally gotten all the items I went over to the cashier when a large water balloon fell on her head. She sat there dazed and I looked up to see the twins running along the rafters toward me. I groaned when I saw even more water balloons poised over the other cashiers. I secretly opened my satchel and they jumped in as the cashier wiped her eyes. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" She nodded and sweetly smiled at me. "Yes I am alright. Let's finish your transaction." I nodded and handed her a twenty dollar bill. She put my stuff in a plastic bag and handed it to me. I smiled and waved at her and ran towards the door and opened my satchel. They jumped off and landed in the bag before I ran out to my skateboard. I snapped on my helmet and this time Ironhide and Demolisher climbed on. "Here we go." I pushed off and we calmly rode home. I jumped off my skateboard when we finally made it home. I opened the door and was relieved to find that nothing had been completely destroyed. I set everything down on the counter and let everyone out of my bag. I was about to go upstairs to my room when the phone rang. I looked at it with my hand on the stair railing and waited for it to ring again. When it did I hesitantly answered it. "Hello?" "Mrs. Kathrine, with the concurring evidence you have been suspended from the Homedale grocery store for a month." "What?!" I shrieked, "On what basis do you find this-." I was cut off as the other party hung up. I growled and hung up. "Jerks." I growled. "Kathrina? What is the problem?" I turned around and saw Soundwave standing on the stair step. "Nothing," I sighed. "Rumble and Frenzy got me banned from the store." "Cassettes deserve punishment." I smiled and waved him off. "No, they were just having some harmless fun. Those stuck up jerks just don't know what fun is. The only punishment that I am going to give them is no more store trips!"


	3. Sickness and staying home

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything of or about the transformers (wish I did) :)**

**Thank you to ForgotMyName2Day and Princess of Dreams for reviewing on my story. I would also like to thank Death knight of Camelot (I think I spelled that right...:) ) for making this a favorite story! THANK YOU!**

**ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR ROASTING MARSHMELLOWS AND MAKING YUMMY SMORES!**

So after the chaotic store trip yesterday I told the miniformers exactly why I was not going to let them come with me to the store anymore. They pouted but soon recovered and ran off to explore my house. Then I ran to the freezer and pulled out a shivering Megatron. Feeling sorry and afraid that I had over done it. I took him against me and basically hugged him. He struggled against me and loudly remarked that he needed no such treatment, but I continued to hug him. I smiled when he finally relaxed and went limp. As soon as I felt that his armor was once again warm I set him on the ground. He looked at me and I smiled. He returned smile and took off running. Then Mom called. So I had to round up **All** of the miniformers and get them back to my room before she got home. We had dinner then she went to bed. That was when I realized that there was a problem. The Dinobot's couldn't fit into the Cyberblock buildings because their frames were too big. So I went back to my chest and rummaged through it again. This time I pulled out my Science project tub. I smiled when I saw what I was looking for sitting proudly on top of the pile. I carefully pulled it out and set it down on the right side of the Cyberblock on my desk. They cheered when they saw my large volcano stimulator. Complete with artificial turf, terrain, and large caves all along the volcanoes base. It was dormant so the 'blowhole' was covered. Grimlock said that I was a friend of the Dinobots and that they would respect whatever boundaries I set, almost like they made me their female leader. Wonder how long that's going to last...

**Present time; 2 o'clock a.m.**

"Psst! Psst!" I groaned into my pillow before looking up. "Hello?" "We over here." I look over at my bed stand and saw Sludge and Demolisher standing there looking sheepish. "What's wrong? Are your quarters to small?" They shook their heads and Sludge spoke up. "Me dinobot and him Decepticons have bad dreams." "Aww, it's okay. Here why don't you guy's sleep with me tonight?" They nodded eagerly and jumped onto my pillow. I pulled the sheet up to their shoulders and was about to go to sleep when I heard a noise from my bed stand and looked over to find Blackairachnia standing there looking guilty. "Would you like to join us?" She hissed at me and jumped back onto my desk. "Okay I take that as a no." I snuggled back under the covers and soon fell asleep.

**Time lapse**

"Katy, you need to wake up sweetheart." I opened my puffy eyes and looked up to see my Mom hanging over me. "Sweety, you're running a fever and your eyes are watering so you are going to have to stay home today." I mentally smiled and nodded. "Okay Mom. I love you." "Love you to. Stay safe." She walked out of my room and I waited for the car to leave before I sat up. "Great, please tell me that I don't have pneumonia." I moaned to myself as I trudged to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. When I came out of the bathroom I saw Skywarp and Thundercracker calmly talking with Starscream and an idea popped into my head. "Hey guy's." They all looked at me at the sound of my raspy voice. "What's the matter with you human?" Skywarp asked as he warped in front of my face. I chuckled. "I'm sick. It something that happens when humans have a germ or a virus get through their system." They all backed away from me when I saw virus. I laughed at their horrified expression. "No, not that kind of virus! It's a type of microscopic thingy that multiplies once in our system so it can't hurt you." I said why still laughing. They visibly relaxed and I motioned at my room. "Could you guy's do me a favor and go get Hound, Ultra Magnus, Cyclonus, Optimus, Megatron and tell them to meet me in the living room downstairs?" They nodded and flew off as I went downstairs to hatch out my master plan. I was making myself a cup of hot lemon tea when I saw the little group coming towards me. "What do you want human?" "Well Megatron. It's obvious to me that until the effects of whatever Wheeljack did where off or until he can rebuild whatever he made and send everybody home. You guy's are stuck with me, right?" They all nodded their little heads and I pulled out a note pad and a really small pencil. "So I was hoping that you guy's would be able to come up with a schedule of what we are going to do every night. I am going to let you guy's roam the house all day then at night we can have like a movie night or a game night or a looking at the stars night even. And I might be able to get Wheeljack and Perceptor to help me build stuff so it's easier for you guy's to get around the house and outside." They nodded and I left them to it and went back upstairs to my room with my tea. I plopped down onto my half made bed and sipped my tea while watching everybody mingle with each other. I saw a group of them looking at my wall trying to find pictures of themselves. I saw Mirage, Cliffjumper and Animated Megatron heading towards me along with the Dinobots. "Hi fella's. What can I do for you?" I said right before I started dry coughing. I finally recovered and they all pointed at my window. "We wish to take a venture into your 'backyard' ." I smiled and nodded, "Sure go right ahead. Just let me go ahead and open the door for you." I said as I stood up. I slipped on my fuzzy robe and slippers that matched before heading downstairs with them following. When I reached the living room I had to wait for my lightheadedness to go away before walking over to the sliding glass door. I opened it and they rushed outside before I could say anything. I shook my head and left the door open just enough for the Dinobots to be able to walk comfortably in and out. I wheezed and plopped down on the couch before setting my tea on the coffee table and grabbing the TV remote. I switched it on and turned it on to the Hub channel** (that's not mine either)** and started watching the movie The Borrowers. **(neither is that :) )**I sunk into the plush cushions and watched it as some of the miniformers came to see where I had gone. Those being Soundwave, Rumble & Frenzy, along with Skywarp, Thundercracker, And Starscream. We all watched the movie together and soon some Autobot's came to watch it with us. Among whom were; Blur, Jetfire, Cliffjumper, and Ratchet. We all laughed at the funny scenes and had a good time until the movie ended and we watched the next one. That one was Hercules. They loved that one, by the time Mom came home we had watched about five movies. She walked me upstairs with my toys wrapped in my arms. As soon as she said goodnight and left me alone I let them go and they started talking to each other about the movies as I changed into some fresh pj's. I crawled into bed and turned out the lights.

**So there you go. Chapter 3 and I am on a roll (hope I stay that way, I would hate to get stuck in) (a rut) Enjoy! Reviews are welcome! Thank you to everyone who's read this story!**


	4. Activities list

Paste your document here...

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the transformers! Wish I did, like really bad. Any way all Oc's belong to me :) . Thank You to all viewers visitors and reviewers!**

** ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR ROASTING MARSHMELLOWS AND MAKING SMORES!**

I was woken up by sunlight streaming through my window and the birds chirping. I smiled and snuggled into my pillow and was about to try to fall asleep when I felt somebody tap the side of my head. I opened one eye and saw Blurr standing there. I rolled over and sat up. "What'cha need Blurr?" "I was told by Optimus that the list is completed. I was not told of the meaning but that you would understand what I meant." I nodded as I yawned. "I do. Could you go ahead and tell him that I will be right down?" He nodded and transformed before speeding off my bed. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stretched. "Ahhh.." I sighed before I stood up and went over to my closet. I opened the door and looked around for a particular outfit. I found it and grabbed it along with a plain white T-shirt before walking out and going over to the bathroom. I showered and got all the sickness germs off. I took a long one and finally dried off before getting dressed in a pair of jean overalls and my plain white T-shirt. "Where is she?" "I don't know!" "Check the bathroom!" I saw a small head peek under the door and look up at me. Frenzy smiled, "I found her!" He pulled his head back and there were several bangs on the door. "Female leader! Me Grimlock ask if you okay?" "Are you alright Mistress?" I shook off my shock and opened the door and had several little miniformers run in and clutch at my legs. I looked down at them and squatted, "Hey, what's a matter with you guy's?" Sludge and Swoop looked up at me nearly crying. "Us Dinobot's thought you, female leader, had left us Dinobots or had gotten hurt." I rubbed everyone's back. "Hey it's okay. I promise that I won't ever leave you guy's." They cheered and rushed out of the bathroom. I stood up and shook my head, "They're so cute!" I said to myself as I went back to my room. That was when I saw Blurr coming towards me and I nodded. "I'm coming Blurr. Let's go see what they got." I said before going down the stairs with him following me. I saw them all sitting on my dining room table with the notepad resting in front of them. "Hey guys. So what did you come up with?" Megatron and Ultra Magnus picked it up and handed it to me. My eyes widened as they scrolled down the list. I saw movie night, wrestling competition, camping trip, hunting, and paintballing. "Well these are all really good ideas you guys. So, what one do you want to do first?" They all looked at each other and then back at me. Cyclonus spoke up first. "We weren't really sure about that." I sat down on a chair and thought for a minute. "Why don't we do a silent vote?" Hound cocked his head to one side, "What's that?" I smiled at him. "It's where you all put your heads down and I call out a topic. If you want to do that tonight. Then you raise your servo, if you don't then you just keep your hand down. Whichever topic gets the most votes wins and we do that one tonight. Okay?" They all nodded and I grinned, "Ready?" They set their heads down on the table and I read the first possibility off of the list. "Movie night?" I got two hands. "Okay. How about a camping trip?" That got one less than everybody. "Alright. Wrestling competition?" Four hands went up. "Hunting?" That tied with camping. "And last but not least paintballing?" That one got everybody's attention. "Okay you guys can sit up now." They did so and seemed eager to see what we were going to do tonight. "Okay so the winner was..." I paused and watched how there faceplates slowly turned desperate. "I'm not going to tell you." Big mistake. They made such a fuss I thought that they were all going to burst into tears on me. "Hey now, I'm not that mean. The winner was paintballing." They all cheered and ran to tell their old buddies and newly made ones what was going on.

**Sorry if this is short you guy's but I don't want to give too much away! Next chapter we see what went on with paintballing! And a shout out to whoever is putting together Shiloh's rule book with Knockout? Awesome dude! Please update! Oh and if you're reading this I'm probably going to review your story :P!**

**Till the next chapter!**


	5. Paintballing, aww-yeah!

**Okay, sorry for nor updating this yesterday. I had to post my other story and do some stuff (school)**

**Any who! I am happy to present the next chapter in the life of Katy and her miniformers...**

3. r.d pov

After having decided earlier today that we were going to do paintballing, me and Wheeljack got to work immediately. I dug a toy version of the matter duplicator and gave it to him. Then while he and Perceptor did that me, Snarl, and Cyclonus were modifying everybody's blasters to shoot the paintballs. Demolisher, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus were trying to make a paintball.

Original p.o.v

I took a break from my job and went over to the third group to see how they were doing. They had tried several designs, but each was either too big or would fall apart. I sat down next to them and closed myself off while thinking. Slowly, a picture of a bubble popped into my mind and I smiled. "What about bubble wrap?" I said as I opened my eyes. They looked at me perplexed. I slapped my forehead and groaned. "Oh boy, I'm going to have to teach you guy's the everyday things in a human's life." I said as I stood up. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I turned around and carefully picked my way over the other two groups before jumping out of my room and into the hallway. Only to trip over Megatron. I flailed my arms trying to grab anything to keep myself from falling down the stairs. I failed epically and tumbled head first down the stairs. "Oomph!" The wind was knocked out of me as I landed on the floor. I laid there perfectly still, hoping that my brain would stop spinning. It finally did and I opened my eyes when I felt a small hand on my cheek. "Katy! Are you alright Mistress?" I sat up and looked down at him while rubbing my head. "It's okay. Probably should have been watching where I was going." I slowly stood up and picked him up before continuing to the kitchen. "I was going to get some bubble wrap for the paintball thing." He nodded as I set him down on my shoulder. I smiled when he absentmindedly rubbed the bare patch of metal where his cannon used to be. I went up to the supply closet door and opened it and to my dismay, saw the roll of bubble wrap on the very top shelf. I was about to go get the step stool that we had out in the garage when Megatron jumped off of my shoulder and started scaling up the shelves. "What are you doing?" I asked as he disappeared over the top shelf's edge. My reply came in the form of a grunt and the bubble wrap roll fell. I smiled as it landed in my open hands. "Thanks Megatron!" I saw him peek over the edge of the shelf before jumping off and onto the top of my head. "Aww! You really do care about other people!" I said with a smile. He grumbled as I went back to my room. I picked him up and set him down on the floor with everybody else and the bubble wrap. I left it to them to figure out while I went to check Wheeljack's progress. I crouched down next to him just as he closed the engine panel. "That should do it." "Good, because I-" I was cut off as Wheeljack freaked out and started waving his arms around. I picked him up by his waist and smiled when he relaxed, "Easy Wheeljack! It's just me dude." He placed a hand across his chest plate and sighed. "Don't do that to me Katy! You need to be more careful! What if I could have been holding an explosive device? Don't scare me like that!" I laughed, "Okay bucco. I promise that I won't scare you anymore." He smiled and I set him back down on the ground. "Well I just finished recalibrating the specs and mostly everything else so it should be ready to go." I smiled, "That's great! I think that the others have come up with the first paintball so we should be able to test it out." His earfins lit up an electric blue and he ran towards the other groups. I chuckled and followed him at a slower pace and knelt down next to him with the matter duplicator in my hand. "Did you guys do it?" They all nodded and Demolisher timidly came up to me with his servos behind his back. I looked down at him with a smile on my face and he held out a small paintball. I took it between my fingers and looked at it. It was two bubble wrap bubble 'welded' together and the inside barrier somehow melted away. I smiled at the neon color of paint. I passed it down to Wheeljack and Perceptor.

They both looked at each other and Wheeljack let Perceptor have it. He gingerly took it in his servos and ran over to the machine I held in my hands and typed in the commands. I set it on the ground as he placed the paintball in the center of the scanner. I looked around as he paused and smiled. Everyone had their fingers crossed and a hopeful look on their face. Perceptor took a deep breath before pushing the 'Ok' button. For a while nothing happened and we all sat there waiting. Everyone grew discouraged and I frowned before remembering something off of the show. I reached out my right hand and flicked it. I powered to life and began reduplicating the little paintball. Everyone cheered and began hugging one another and jumping around. I smiled and walked over to my door and motioned to the pile of weapons that were now going to be used for a game, "Come get 'em." They all ran over to the pile searching for their unique blaster. When we finally had plenty of paintballs, I called everyone over to me. "Okay so here's the plan. Because I really, really don't want to get grounded for little green and yellow splat marks on the walls, we are doing this outside." I could hear the excitement in their voices as they all rushed out of the door. I followed them and went ahead of them to open the back porch door. They all rushed out into the grass and I shut the door behind us. I jumped out into the grass with them, "Now I can't play with you guys, but I can supervise and every now and then help out a team when they need it. Okay?" There were a few okays and I smiled, "Great! Break up into eight teams of four and we can start! And no Autobot vs Decepticon." I added the last part with a bit of firmness in my voice to get the point across. They all nodded as I left them to choose between themselves and to set the boundaries. I decided to add some forest and grass so I put them in half of the yard and half of the forest so there would be plenty of room for them to run around. When I came back they had already set up teams and from what I could see they looked to be pretty even. So I started the explanation of the game. "Now because there are five teams instead of two, we are going to do this differently." I held up eight small triangles of colored paper towel. "This is going to be a mix of capture the flag and paintball, just to make things more interesting. Now you are all going to have territories and boundaries. If you are on enemy turf and you get shot, then you're out for five minutes, after that you can get back into the game. Prowl, Hound, Mirage, I know this is going to be hard, but no invisibility or holograms." They nodded and I smiled. "Okay I have already set up the bounds and your territories. When I blow the whistle you guys can go ahead and start." I checked over the teams and smiled when I saw that they were fair.

**To give you an envisionment of the set up, here are the teams: **

**Team 1: Ultra Magnus, Starscream, Blur, Swindle**

**Team 2: Optimus, Blackairachnia, Hotshot, Soundwave**

**Team 3: Prowl, Thundercracker, Hound, Lockdown**

**Team 4: Megatron, Bumblebee, Demolisher, Ratchet**

**Team 5: Slag, Grimlock, Snarl, Sludge**

**Team 6: Swoop, Skywarp, Jetfire, Lugnut**

**Team 7: Blitzwing, Ironhide, Cyclonus, Wheeljack**

**Team 8: Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Perceptor**

**Those are the teams! **

They went off to the marked areas and I brought the whistle to my lips and looked around, "Ready, get set," I took a deep breath and blew hard through the opening, "TWEET!" I laughed as they snuck around commando style and the mock battle began. 'Wounded' were dragged aside to make it look real as different teams went after each other's flags. Everyone who was shot would come and sit with me until their time was up. I took interest at the looks on a few miniformers faceplates and looked at everyone else's and saw the same results. Everyone was **laughing**, they were having the time of their lives as they engaged. I laughed when I saw Cliffjumper climb into a small tree and do an air strike only for Ironhide to blow him out of the tree with an exploding paint grenade. I turned my head and looked at Wheeljack who was a few feet away from me blushing like mad. I giggled and turned my attention back to the 'battle' when I realized something, Optimus and Megatron were on **opposite **teams. I took this as a foreboding thought and kept it in the back of my mind and saw them stare each other down. Although I soon dismissed it when I saw Megatron dodging a paintball and smiling. An honest to goodness smile. It was nice and I stopped the two hour game when Team 4 won by stealing everybody else's flags. I quirked my eyebrows at their surprising victory. I shrugged and frowned when I saw how dirty and messed up everyone was. I grinned as I realized how glad I was that Knockout wasn't here. He would have killed the first bot to mess up his perfect paint. I motioned back at my house as everyone gathered at my feet. "Alright you guys**! **That was an awesome game and kudos to team four for an extraordinary win." Everyone smiled and headed inside while clapping each other on the back. I snuck up stairs while everyone stayed in the living room and talked with each other. I slowly closed the bathroom door and knelt down in front of the tub before turning it on with hot/warm water running through. Once it was at the correct temperature I popped the plug into it and added some body was that turned the water purple and filled it with suds. I put a few floating toys in and waited for it to fill up before turning off the water and running back downstairs. "Okay you guys. I've got a surprise for you upstairs but I need you to follow me if you want to be a part of it." Most of them looked puzzled but in the end they all followed me and we went upstairs. I made sure everyone was inside before closing the door behind them and rubbing my hands together grateful for the fact that I had remembered to close the tub door as I knelt down in front of the sink. I pulled open the cabinet doors and a few murmurs went through the gathered as I pulled out a woven basket. Inside was an assortment of different bath toys. I pulled out a red dragon with wings, "Who wants this one?" I asked.

**Ooooh, kinda cliffhanger and kinda not :/ eh, oh well **

**Reviews are welcome and if this is kinda squished PM me and I will listen to your ideas on how to fix it :3**

**Have a nice day!**

**JOURNY ROCKS!**


	6. After-math of paintballing and extra

**Okay, sorry for nor updating this in such a while! I had to do some stuff (school) and I haven't been feeling very good. Oh well! I'm back now!**

**And to all the good people of the world who have read my other story Saris twin sister, I am happy to announce that I fixed it! You now have paragraphs people! Took me a while to figure it out though...**

**Any who! I am happy to present the next chapter in the life of Katy and her miniformers...**

I watched in amusement when I saw a few hands slowly go up. "Okay, Ironhide. You can have this one." I set it down next to him and he climbed up onto its back in front of the wings and held onto the back of its neck with one hand and held up his weapon in a mock charge. I shook my head and distributed all kinds of toys from floating bears to swimming dinosaurs and fish. Megatron was soon the only one standing there and I frowned at him. "What's a matter buddy?" I realized that there was one toy left. "I got a special one for you." I grinned and reached my hand into the bag before slowly pulling it back out. I held out a golden rubber ducky. He paused for a minute and grabbed it out of my hands. "Mine."

I smiled and let them all climb into the tub. They instantly climbed onto my toys and used them for flotation devices to keep themselves out of the water. Rumble and Frenzy immediately began a water gun fight with their squirting frogs. Soundwave sighed and went to stop them but I held out my hand, "Let them have their fun." He nodded and relaxed on top of his pink brontosaurus. I watched in amusement as Cyclonus hid in the soap bubbles and splashed Cliffjumper as he floated past on his sea horse. I rolled my eyes and snatched Megatron off of his rubber ducky. He loudly declined as I reached for a sponge. "What in the name of the Allspark are you doing human?" I grinned at him, "You obviously aren't going to do it yourself."

His optics widened as I began to softly scrub him with my pouf, soon he relaxed and I thought for a minute I heard his engine purr. I brought him up to my face once I had finished and checked for any un-washed places and saw that he was okay. "Hold your breath." He stared at me until he saw that he was heading for the water. I dunked him under and swished him around until he tapped my hand. I brought him back out of the water and saw that he was all squeaky clean. I set him back down on his rubber ducky and watched him paddle over to Blur, who was currently sitting on his red lizard observing the other miniformers. I finally was down to the last two bot's too wash; Frenzy and Rumble. I had to roll up my pant legs and take off my socks to have any chance of catching them.

I finally grabbed Rumble before scooping up a protesting Frenzy. "Why do we have to do this human thing?" They whined. "Because, I don't want a bunch of dirty little transformers running around my house." I scrubbed them down and to tell you the truth, I think they liked it. I set them down on the floor with the others, who had been doing a fine job of waiting for me to catch the twins. "Okay you guys, FREEDOM!" I shouted before opening the door. They charged out and down the hallway. I peeked outside just in time to see Sludge disappear around my doorframe. I followed them and sat down in the middle of my floor. Everyone gathered around me waiting for me to saw something. "So what do you guys want to do?"

I heard a noise towards the back of my room and saw Skywarp and Bulkhead dragging a VCR case over to me. "Could we watch this movie?" Bulkhead hesitantly asked me. I picked it up with one hand and looked at the cover. A smile graced my lips as I saw the title. I smiled down at him and rubbed his shiny helm, "Sure thing. Okay everybody. Get situated 'because we are going to watch a movie, and it's one of my favorites." I stood up and went over to my TV and ejected the movie we had watched yesterday and put in the movie that the two had chosen, The Fox and the Hound. I curled up on my bed and moved my pillow as I got under the covers.

I snuggled with my soft blanket as everyone clambered on to the blankets and got comfortable. I flipped the switch and everyone quieted down as the commercials started. Once the movie started I could hear some of them laugh and cry along with the movie. I could catch Megatron and Optimus casting subconscious glances at each other during specific parts of the movie and smiled to myself. When my Mom came to check on me in the middle of the night she saw my TV rolling credits and me and my toys were curled up together. She smiled and slowly closed my door.

The next morning I woke up to find that my blinds had been drawn. I sat up and carefully climbed out of bed and went over to my closet. I pulled out an older faded red T-shirt with a tank on it and then I grabbed a pair of lighter colored cut off jeans. I grabbed some under garments and went inside the bathroom. I did my routine check to make sure nobody was hiding inside before closing the door and locking it. I undressed as I turned on the shower. I stepped in and enjoyed the hot soothing water as it spilled over me. I finished doing what I had to do and wrapped the towel around me as I opened the shower door and stepped out.

I quickly got dressed before a panic could start again and went back into my room. From what I remembered everyone was a heavy sleeper except for the two leaders of course, and a few soldiers. I carefully picked up one miniformer at a time and set them down in their respective rooms. When I was finally done I tiptoed down stairs trying to be as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake up the miniformers. I didn't have to worry about mom finding out cause she was already at work. I quietly closed the door and stepped into the garage. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw the light switch on the wall.

I went over to it and flicked it on. I looked around the dust filled room and saw what I was looking for in the very back on top of a whole bunch of boxes. I rubbed my hands together and started climbing onto the boxes to reach my prize. I finally grabbed it and pulled it off of the top of the pile before climbing back down to the ground with it in my hand. I looked down at the bright green letters that read **'Outdoor tent; for all weather'** and grinned like a madman.

**Reviews are welcome and I hope everybody has a great day, night, whatever time you're reading this at!**

**Enjoy!**


	7. Camping and an old memory

**Thank you to all people who have stayed with this story and have been so loyal to it! It warms my heart to see that (yeah, I know that was sappy but I don't care)**

**Sorry for the slow updates but I went to camp then I came back and we had the whole Fourth of July thing and yeah...**

**On with the story! **

I carefully set it on the cement floor before running back to the house door and opening it. I jogged back and picked up the tent bag before slinging it over my shoulder. I held still as it thumped against my back then I slowly and quietly snuck back into the house. I pivoted on my foot and slowly shut the door to the garage while the 'Mission impossible' tune constantly ran through my mind. I silently snuck through the living room and made it to the screen door. I unlocked it and slipped it open before sneaking out onto the porch. I set the tent bag down and slid the door halfway shut before picking it up and running into the woods in front of my house. I quickly picked a perfect spot and built the tent at a must be record speed. I checked the picture on the bag to make sure that I got it right, I checked it three more times before nodding to myself and ran off to find some fire wood.

I soon had enough to make a large enough pile that would last us most of the night. I set it down and organized it into a pile before scooping out a small shallow dip in the ground and running off (again) to find some rocks. I came back with an arm-full of fist sized rocks and set them up in a ring around the fire pit. Standing up with a satisfied smirk on my face, I brushed my hands off and ran back towards the house. I slipped back through the halfway closed door into the living room and snuck into the kitchen. I looked around before opening the misc. drawer and pulled out a roll of yellow duct tape and a pen and scrap piece of paper. I laid one end of the tape in the middle of the living room floor and began rolling it out, through the door, down the porch, and finally to the edge of the woods. I tore the tape end off of the roll and ran back into the house and set it down on the counter.

Taking the pen and small scrap of paper, I taped the paper to the bathroom door which would be the first place my little friends would look, and on the empty spot of paper I wrote in black ink, 'Follow the yellow tape road.' I giggled at the irony and slipped into my room. I smiled at the sound of static snore and went over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a yellow T-shirt that had written across it, 'You can either agree with me or you can be wrong.' I quickly changed in my closet and left my shoes behind as I slipped back out into my room and tiptoed past the Cyberblock before booking it as quietly as possible back outside.

I slipped inside of the tent and looked up at the mini hammocks hanging from the top. Making sure they were all secured I climbed back out. There was a pause and I held up my fingers in a countdown motion. "Five, four, three, two...one." There was a crash followed by several shouts, I finally heard somebody shout from upstairs, "Hey everybot! I found something!" I smiled and climbed into one of the trees to observe the house out of sight. "Over here!" I heard the clatter of small pedes hit the deck as they all started following the tape out into the forest. "Why in the name of Cybertron are we out here?" "What is that supposed to be?" "Maybe she was kidnapped!" When I heard that comment I giggled and everybot grew quiet, "Did you Bot's hear that?" I dropped out of the tree and posed, "Welcome all gentle Bots and femme! To a land of adventure and excitement!" They stared at me and all the Dinobot's except Slag attacked my feet in hugs, "You did it again!" I crouched and patted Swoop on the helm, "Aww, it's okay. I promise this will be the last time that I do that."

They all nodded and Optimus and Magnus came forward, I looked around for Megatron and didn't find him. "Where's Megatron?" Grimlock bashfully rubbed the back of his helm. "Grimlock, what did you do?" "Me Grimlock no like people sneaking up on me." He burst. I sighed, "Okay, I will be right out. In the mean time you all can go ahead and look around just make sure to come back here when you hear the horn." I heard them all voice their agreement before I went back inside and started looking around for old Megsy. "Megatron? Are you in here?" I heard a grumble and peeked inside of my room. "Aww, you poor thing." I went over to the fallen mech and saw that he was missing an arm.

"Are you alright?" He shook his head and gritted his denta. "Okay hang on. I'll get your arm just give me a sec." I looked under my bed and found his arm sticking out from under a spare blanket. I pulled it out and went back over to him. I picked him up and set him in my lap. "Okay, this may hurt a bit." I grabbed his shoulder plating and let him hold my thumb before I pressed the misplaced socket against the empty holding. "Ready, on the count of three." He nodded and offlined his optics, "Okay, one...THREE!" I shoved the arm into the hold and there was an audible 'pop' as Megatrons arm reattached.

He onlined his optics and glared at me, boy if looks could kill. "What ever happened to three?!" I giggled and let him stand up before shrugging. "It's over now. Come on, we're going camping and hunting." His optics brightened and he followed me back outside into the woods. I sat down as they all gathered around me. "Okay, so today the voted activity was that we go camping, so I decided since we will be outside for a while, why don't I show you guy's how to hunt?" Several Cons brightened at that knowledge and I rubbed my hands together. "Okay, let's get started. So the first thing we are going to do is make your own weapons. You guy's will get to chose and design your artillery. Alrighty then, who wants' to go first?" I saw Ironhide raise his hand followed by; Skywarp, Blur, Lockdown, and finally Cliffjumper. "Okay then, the rest of you can go ahead and head into the tent and pick out which hammock you want." They went their separate ways leaving me with the ones who wanted to make their own weapons.

"So first of all, this will pretty much be like paintballing. I'm going to give you a paintball gun that you will be able to upgrade and design yourself and you will be able to keep it. Those who want to catch critters can make net guns, I'm only going to allow you to do this if you guy's promise to catch and release." They all nodded and I smiled, "Good. " I started walking towards the garage when I got an idea. I turned around and looked down at the now stopped Bot's, "Okay, which of you, now I want you to answer this truthfully. How many of you, does this remind you of the war?"

I face palmed as they all raised their servos. I slapped my forehead with my hand, "Okay, reality check here Katy." I let my hand slide down my face as I began to think. A little light bulb turned on over my head and I whipped my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed my Mom's number. _"Hello?"_ "Hey Mom. I was wondering, a couple of my friends are going camping and fishing at the beach. Would you mind if I go to?" _"Oh sure honey! It's so nice to know that you're making friends."_ I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah Mom. Love you and thanks for letting me go!" _"Oh you're welcome sweet heart. Have a good time!" _"Thanks' Mom!" I hung up and smiled down at the now confused Miniformers "Pack your bags guys! We're going fishing!"

I scooped them all into my hands and took off running back towards the camp. "Everybody out of the tent!" There was a mad scramble as the Bots heard me yell. As soon as they were all out of the tent I started taking it down. "What are you doing?" Bulkhead timidly asked. I panted as I shoved the tent back into its bag. "We're going to go on a fishing trip." I hoisted the bag over my shoulders and motioned at the house, "Let's go. You guys need to pack what you're going to take with you 'cause we're going to be gone for a while."

They rushed ahead of me towards the house. I chuckled and went after them. I left the tent on the deck before going inside and rolling up the used duck tape and tossing it in the trash. I went up to my room and found it to be in a mad dash. I shook my head as I smiled and went over to my closet. I dug out my old army duffel bag that Dad had given me and set it on my bed. I unzipped it and went back inside my closet and pulled out several jean shorts and T-shirts.

I went ahead and started putting clothes in. I went back and stood in the door looking at the shelves and hangars wondering what else I should put in. I smiled as I was hit with inspiration and started digging around for my cargo camouflage pants. I pulled them out and folded them before putting them in my bag. I went back inside my closet and pulled out my black combat boots along with my white bandana along with a dark green T-shirt that said 'Army Strong' in almost black green across the front.

Setting those items in my duffle bag, I scanned my room and laughed at how crazy the miniformers were being. I wet my lips before putting my fingers in my mouth. "PHWEEEEEEET!" All movement stopped and everyone stared at me, "Thank you for your attention. Is everybot ready to go?" They smiled sheepishly and nodded. I smiled, "Good. We'll be taking my skate board." They all stared in shock at me and I was confused. "What?" Rumble laughed, "How is everything going to fit on your Skateboard?!" I frowned before laughing, "Hah! Aww, I'm sorry. I meant my moped."

They all looked at each other as I shouldered my duffle bag and grabbed my satchel, "Okay everybody in please." I said as I held the bag open on the ground. They all clambered in and I shouldered it before looking down and smiling at them. "Everybot ready to go?" They all nodded and I headed for the door. "Wait for me Grimlock!" I turned around and saw Grimlock running towards me with his servo in the air. I giggled and bent over with my hand on the ground. He climbed on and I set him on my shoulder before heading towards the deck. I picked up the tent and headed for the garage. I opened the door and saw my silver moped all dusty and sitting there.

I hadn't ridden it since my Dad had passed but being with the miniformers made me feel closer to him for some reason. I think it's the fact that he was the one who got me started on it. I shrugged at the happy memory and went over to the moped. I set my duffel and satchel down on the ground before placing the tent on the back and tying it down with contractor bungee cords. I tugged on them making sure that it was secured, before adding my duffel bag to it. Satisfied with that, I picked up my satchel and wrapped it around the center handle so the open bag was facing where my feet would be.

I went over to an old box and opened it. I sighed at the sight, "What's wrong?" I turned at the sound of the voice and saw Grimlock still on my shoulder. (How did I manage to forget about that?) I smiled and picked up the shiny brand new helmet with the Autobot insignia on the front and the Decepticon insignia on the back. "It's the helmet my Dad gave me before he left for the last time."

I bit my lip at the painful memory and Grimlock patted the side of my head. "Me Grimlock here for Human Katy." I smiled and rubbed his servo with my finger tip. "Thanks little buddy." I put the helmet on and clicked the chin piece in place. When I turned around, I found the other miniformers smiling at us. "Awwww." I laughed and wiped on eye. "Very funny you guys." I laughed as I went back over to the moped.

Sitting on it, I bent over and set Grimlock down in the bag. "Okay you guys, this goes for you to Twins, you guys are going to have to stay in the bag or you're gonna be blow away." Not waiting for an answer, I placed the key in the slot and started the engine. Now before you start freaking out about how I'm driving under age, let me explain. My Daddy cheated when he bought this for me. See, it looks like a moped, it runs like a moped, but when you look it up, it's classified as an electric scooter.

And to keep from getting into trouble, I stay away from freeways, drive on sidewalks and the side of back roads. Any who, I started the engine and pulled out of the garage. "Here goes nothing." And I headed down my street.

**Okay, I guess you could call that a cliff hanger... don't know about that one. But oh well, hey now that I look back at my chapters and realize that I haven't put a disclaimer in there for a while. Ooppps -.-` !**

**Thunder strike 07: I do not own Transformers but I do own Katy!**

**Megatron: Yeah you don't.**

**Ts07: Shut up!**

**Megatron: Make me earth worm!**

**Ts07: (grins evilly) Gladly.**

**Megatron: I'm slagged...**

**Ts07: (Magically makes a stick appear out of nowhere and begins chasing Megatron around)**

**Megatron: Prime help me! The humans blow a processor! She's gone mad!"**

**Prime: (Shakes head and back's away) Oh no, you leave me out of this.**

**Ts07: Muahahahaha! Whatever gave you the thought that I was sane!?**

**Prime: (Looks at the readers and sighs) Please review and-(crash!) (Glances around) please review for the sake of my brother. Allspark help him now.**

**Ts07: Hi see you all in the next chapter!**

**Megatron: Hah! I knew the earthling would give up! Humans are so stupid.**

**Ts07: You're gonna regret that bucket head! (chases him again)**

**Prowl: what is going on in here?! (See's Megatron and Ts07) (Crash!)**

**Prime: Somebody get Ratchet, readers please review.**


End file.
